O Problema
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Keiko e Yusuke estão casados. Mas há um pequeno problema: o vídeo game... Tentativa de humor. KxY e insinuação de KxB...


Bem, eu vou dedicar essa fic para duas amigas minhas: pra Priscila, que já tinha me pedido pra eu fazer um fic pra ela e pra Cibele, minha amiga desde a minha infância! o/ Espero que vocês gostem!

Lembretes:

-Fala do personagem.

_-Pensamento do personagem._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-** Mudança de cenário.

----------------------

-Ah! Seu bichinho desgraçado! –Yusuke gritava pela a quinta vez depois de ser atingido de novo por um morcego. Ele estava sentado no tapete da sala, olhando fixamente para a tela da televisão enquanto seus dedos dançavam no controle de vídeo game em suas mãos. Keiko olhou entediada para a tela da tv e suspirou. Por que ele sempre trocava os fins de tarde pelo o vídeo game ao invés de sair com ela? Já estavam morando juntos há dois meses desde que se casaram. Yusuke trabalhava de noite em sua barraca de lamen enquanto ela estava fazendo faculdade á tarde depois de muito esforço para conseguir esse horário. E ela só estudava á tarde para conseguir ficar com Yusuke á noite. E ele a trocava por um vídeo game todas as noites durante esses dois meses...

_-Ai que droga de sexta-feira... –_Keiko pensou novamente, voltando a ler um livro pequeno de capa vermelha. Até que ela fechou o livro com força e o lançou na cabeça de Yusuke, enquanto se levantava rapidamente.

-Ai! Keiko! Por que você fez isso! –Ele perguntou, enquanto se virava para encarar sua esposa, colocando sua mão direita na cabeça, bem no lugar onde o livro havia acertado. Keiko o olhava com um olhar sério, de pé, com as mãos na cintura.

-Porque você é um idiota! Poxa! Será que é tão difícil você me levar pra sair ás vezes?

-Ora... Com uma mulher dessas em casa, por que eu iria querer sair? –ele sorriu malicioso e ela corou.

-Yusuke! Não adianta tentar me provocar assim! Isso é golpe baixo!

-"Golpe baixo"? Mas Keiko, eu não estou tão perto de você ainda...

Ela corou ainda mais e ele quase riu.

-Yusuke, você me entendeu. Por que todas as tardes você me troca por esse vídeo game?

-Simples, porque eu preciso relaxar antes de ir trabalhar na barraca de lamen. Temos os fins de semana pra sairmos juntos, não é mesmo?

-Há! Temos é? Então por que até hoje você não me levou pra sair... Inclusive nos finais de semana!

-Relaxa Keiko... Calma. Olha, por que não saímos agora?

-Agora? Mas e a sua barraca de lamen?

-Hoje é sexta-feira, Keiko. Vamos fazer de conta que hoje eu não vou trabalhar. –Ele piscou o olho direito –E assim nós podemos ir a um restaurante.

-'Cê ta falando sério?

-Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

-Se é assim, vamos nos arrumar, ta bom?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Duas horas depois..._

-Yusuke, foi muito divertido! E agora você vai mudar a minha opinião sobre sairmos juntos uma vez por semana?

-Tudo bem Keiko. Façamos do seu jeito então.

-Que bom ouvir isso de você. O que houve com você, hein? Digo, só com uma conversa você mudou de idéia pra sairmos... O que aconteceu?

-Acho que aquele livro que você tacou na minha cabeça teve algum efeito no meu cérebro. –Ambos riram. –Bem, falando sério, é porque eu vi que você tem razão. Pela a primeira vez na vida, eu vi que você tinha razão logo na sua primeira tentativa. Eu não sei bem porque, mas é mais ou menos isso.

Ela sorriu. Ora, ele estava amadurecendo! Chegaram em frente á porta da casa deles. Yusuke destrancou e abriu a porta, deu espaço para que Keiko passasse primeiro e depois ele entrou.

-Yusuke, eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto, ta bom? –Keiko disse enquanto ia para o quarto que divide com Yusuke.

-Ta. –Yusuke respondeu da sala.

_Cinco minutos depois..._

-Yusuke, voltei... O que você acha? –Keiko perguntou ao entrar na sala, vestindo um vestido verde claro de seda, que ia até os tornozelos e tinha algumas flores feitas com miçangas brancas. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos com um lacinho branco em um coque bem arrumado. –Preciso de uma segunda opinião pra saber o que eu vou usar no casamento do Kurama... Yusuke? Yusuke!

O moreno estava sentado no tapete da sala, jogando vídeo game, enquanto Keiko o olhava da porta, com uma veia saltando em sua testa. Dessa vez, ela tacou uma das sandálias que estava usando na cabeça de Yusuke.

-Ah Keiko! Qual é? Virou mania tacar coisa na minha cabeça!

-Mas você já voltou pra essa droga de vídeo game!

-Por que você ta vestida assim?

-Eu acabei de explicar o motivo, Yusuke... Eu quero ter uma segunda opinião do que eu vou usar no casamento do Kurama com a Botan. Eu tenho esse vestido e um azul e preciso da sua opinião. Mas parece que você ta nesse vídeo game DE NOVO!

-Eu já te disse que eu jogo vídeo game pra relaxar, minha filha!

-Mas precisa ser todo o dia! Pelo amor de Deus, Yusuke! Quer saber de uma coisa, amanhã nós vamos para a casa do Kurama.

-Pra que?

-Simples, ele não está quase se formando em psiquiatria?

-Ah não... Nem pense nisso...

-Ora, uma conversa com ele não vai fazer mal algum...

-Keiko, por favor, né? Não precisamos disso. Pra que fazer uma sessão psiquiatra para casais?

-Porque parece que você precisa de ajuda pra enxergar que eu também preciso da sua atenção, não só o vídeo game! Eu vou ligar pra ele agora pra ver se ele está disponível amanhã.

-Keiko, não faz isso. Aliás, ele ainda está estudando...

-Ele está no último ano, Yusuke.

-Viu! Agora você mesma admitiu que sabe que ele ainda está estudando!

-Yusuke, não adianta me fazer voltar atrás, ok? A propósito, a noite acaba aqui, entendeu?

-O que? Keiko, vamos conversar... Relaxa... Não precisamos que a noite acabe aqui pra nós... Ainda temos muito que fazer juntos...

-Esqueça. Hoje já era. –Ela saiu da sala.

-Keiko! Volta aqui, por favor!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Keiko, a gente não precisa disso...

-Não dá mais pra voltar atrás, Yusuke. E você sabe disso!

-Keiko... Keiko! Não ouse tocar essa campainha... Ferrou...

Keiko cruzou os braços enquanto esperava que alguém abrisse a porta. Yusuke simplesmente bufou. Como diabos aquela menina o convenceu á ir até lá com ela? A porta se abriu e Keiko deu um sorriso alegre.

-Olá! Bom dia, Kurama!

-Oi Keiko, tudo bem? E aí, Yusuke? –Kurama respondeu com um sorriso.

-Oi. –Yusuke respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. Kurama deu espaço para que os dois entrassem.

-E a Botan?

-Ela teve que sair hoje de manhã. Parece que foi resolver um problema com o vestido ou coisa assim. Ah e vocês dois vão comparecer no casamento?

-Claro que vamos! Não perderíamos isso por nada, né, Yusuke? –Keiko deu uma discreta cotovelada no moreno.

-É...

-Sentem-se aí. Eu vou preparar um chá para começarmos.

-Não precisa se incomodar, Kurama.

-Que nada. Sentem aí que eu já volto. –Ele saiu da sala. Keiko e Yusuke ficaram sentados no sofá, um pouco afastados um do outro.

-Que roubada você me meteu hein, Keiko?

-Foi você que pediu. –Ela deu de ombros.

-É só um vídeo game, Keiko! Pelo amor de Deus!

-É só um vídeo game? Então por que você me troca por esse vídeo game?

-O que! Eu trocar você pelo o... Keiko, vem cá... Se eu realmente te troco pelo o vídeo game, então por que eu não me caso com ele? –Ela riu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Uma hora e meia depois..._

-Keiko! Admita de novo!

-Pra que? Você já não ouviu isso umas dez vezes?

-Mas eu quero ouvir de novo! Fala!

-Ta bom: Yusuke, o que eu fiz foi ridículo. Foi uma idiotice eu ter implicado tanto com a droga de um vídeo game e prometo que nunca mais faço isso. Feliz agora? –Ela disse entre dentes, visivelmente brava.

-Agora sim. –Ele riu e ela cruzou os braços, soltando um suspiro irritado.

-Agora você me entende nesse assunto?

-Entendo. E quer saber de uma coisa? Se você joga vídeo game só pra relaxar, eu vou começar a sair com as minhas amigas pra falar mal dos homens... Só pra relaxar. E acho que o primeiro á ser chutado nas conversas vai ser você.

-Como é? Ah Keiko, isso já exagero, né?

-Não é não. Você tem os seus modos pra relaxar e eu tenho os meus, queridinho. Agora se apressa que a gente ta quase chegando em casa.

-Keiko, isso é maldade comigo!

-E com a maioria dos homens e só você está reclamando! Agora pode parar que eu já me decidi.

-Ah, mas que droga! Keiko, vamos conversar!

-A gente já conversou bastante hoje. Eu to me sentindo meio cansada pra isso.

-Ah, qual é Keiko! Espera aí! Pára um pouco e conta até dez! Espera!

---------------------

Bom, espero que a Priscila e a Cibele tenham gostado...

Pessoal, me desculpem... Eu sinceramente acho que essa fic não ficou muita boa porque eu tava meio sem inspiração / ficou boa? Ah, e também ficou curtíssima! (Quatro páginas...). Bem, de qualquer modo... Ah! E eu me inspirei em várias coisas pra escrever essa oneshot XD Acho que a Cibele deve saber do que eu estou falando...

E eu num sei da onde eu tirei essa idéia do Kurama ser psiquiatra! > 

Nah, to indo.

Kissus. deixem reviews, onegai...


End file.
